fireandbloodrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Martyn Hightower
Ser Martyn Hightower is the heir to Oldtown and the Hightower. He is the eldest son and second child of Lord Lyonel Hightower, brother to the late Princess Ceryse Hightower, goodbrother to King Aemon I Targaryen, and uncle to his first children. He is married to Lady Sylvina Florent and has a close relationship with her nephew, Garth Florent. History Martyn was born the eldest son of Lord Lyonel Hightower and Lady Floris Tarly in 343, his elder sister, Ceryse, was already betrothed to the Crown Prince, Aemon Targaryen, and the Lord at the time, Willard, was instrumental in placing King Maekar on the throne. House Hightower found themselves with an unprecedented level of power and influence, even more so than they would usually hold. It was into this grand time for his family that Martyn was born. His family had always been stalwart and loyal men, it had taken an attack on the faith they hold incredibly dear to rouse them into action, but the results spoke for themselves. Martyn was instilled with these principals, that war must always be the last option, and that it was through trade and a zealous respect for the Seven that House Hightower had grown as powerful as they had. These were things that Martyn took to heart, he would often spend time in the Starry Sept as a youth, running between there and the Citadel, where he was a constant annoyance to the acolytes. By the time his grandfather passed, Martyn was being squired by his uncle Harold, who had traveled to King’s Landing to watch over his elder sister, Ceryse, during her betrothal to the Crown Prince, Aemon. During his time in King’s Landing Martyn was trained not only in the art of war and swordplay, but also in the art of court politics, where he spent hours in the court of King Maekar, overhearing the plots and plans of the King and his council. After his sister's death, and accompaying her body to rest beneath the Starry Sept, Martyn and Harold returned to King's Landing at his Father's request. He would not return to his home til he reached the age of 17, after being knighted, where he took up the duties as his father’s heir. His life in Oldtown was spent primarily in the court of his Father, though he maintained a healthy interest in hunting, often leaving Oldtown for weeks at a time, scouring the land for game. On top of this, his interest in the citadel returned, and he spent any chance he could in solitude, studying the works of ancient maesters, the wars and peaces of the Kingdoms, and the history of not only his family, but the other Great houses as well. His family maintained their stout religious worship throughout this time, something that Martyn took to heart. In the year 365 a crisis arose in the Stepstones, members of House Martell were abducted by the Pirate King Grazdan the Gruesome. Though Lord Hightower was insistent not to join the war, preferring to remain neutral and not risk their fleet or men, Martyn joined up with the force being sent from the Reach as his father’s emissary and a show of good faith in support of the war. Taking along with him his younger brother, Grance, as his squire. The war was bloody and more difficult than what was anticipated, though Martyn distinguished himself in some of the opening battles, defeating several opponents in single combat. Martyn also met and took on Garrett Morrigen, whose father had died in the battle, as another of his squires. Despite his success, tragedy struck when his brother Grance was separated from him in battle and taken hostage. His body was found piled amongst the dead a few days later when the army moved back through. After the defeat of Grazdan, Martyn returned to Oldtown with a much more grim outlook. The horrors of war had taken their toll on the young heir to the Hightower. Martyn married Lady Sylvina Florent in 360, and their first child, Rose, was born the same year. Two years later came their second, Garlan. Their third child, Ashara, was born in 364, and their latest child, Hawthorne, was born in 370. Timeline * Third month of 343; Martyn Hightower is born the second child of Lord Lyonel Hightower and Lady Floris Tarly * 352; Martyn is sent to page for his uncle, Harold, as they accompany his elder sister, Ceryse, to her marriage to Crown Prince Aerion Targaryen. He spends his time in King’s Landing learning of diplomacy from the court, and of swordplay by his uncle * 360; Martyn returns to Oldtown after being knighted in King’s Landing. He marries Lady Sylvina Florent and the couple’s first child, Rose Hightower, is born. * 362; Garlan Hightower, Martyn’s first son, is born. * 364; Ashara Hightower is born to Martyn and Sylvina. * 365-6; **The Second War of the Stepstones**; Martyn, along with his younger brother Grance, join the force sent by House Tyrell to assist in the attacks on the Pirate King Grazdan. During this campaign, Martyn meets a young Garrett Morrigen only days after the death of his younger brother Grance, who had been taken prisoner and summarily executed. * 370; Martyn and Sylvina’s latest child, Hawthorne, is born. Category:Characters from the Reach Category:House Hightower Category:Reachman